Vehicle headlight position adjusters have been used for many years. Typically the headlight is mounted on a movable frame and threaded screw adjusters of one kind or another are used at one or more locations to move the movable frame relative to a fixed frame on the vehicle an amount sufficient to aim the headlight as desired. Commonly at least two of such screw adjusters are employed so as to be able to position the headlight in both the horizontal and vertical planes.
In many instances, pivots are used such that the movable frame pivots about a particular point as its position is being adjusted. Examples of headlight adjusters that utilize pivots are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,655; 4,197,491; 4,503,486; 4,574,334; 4,712,164; 4,739,223; and 4,760,499, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. All of the pivots however are either integral with or bolted to the movable frame or fixed frame or, if a snap in type such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,334, it appears that it must be inserted from behind the frame with no precaution having been taken to prevent it from rotating.